<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Real Reason you Shouldn’t Use your Phone Right Before Going to Sleep by Awesome_Orange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989431">The Real Reason you Shouldn’t Use your Phone Right Before Going to Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Orange/pseuds/Awesome_Orange'>Awesome_Orange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Texting, i wrote this instead of texting stupid things to my crush in the middle of the night, if you can even call it that, no beta we die like men, oh who am i kidding i wouldnt have been sleeping anyway, very very minor angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:56:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Orange/pseuds/Awesome_Orange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wasn’t drunk, just very tired and out of it, but considering some of the texts I sent you I might as well have been.“</p>
<p>Kuroo texts Kenma some possibly regrettable things in the middle of the night, now he has to deal with the consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Real Reason you Shouldn’t Use your Phone Right Before Going to Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this whole thing in one go, so it’s not as good as some of my wips. This one, however, wins in the fact that it’s actually finished unlike the other ones. Feeling very accomplished at the moment for actually finishing a fic for once...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The phone screen lit up with a text message. Kuroo groaned as he reached out for it, wanting to complain about it being too early for this shit, but a glance at the time told him that it was well past noon and he really should've been up already. </p>
<p>Kitten &lt;3 12:38<br/>Are you okay? Please tell me you didn’t steal your parents’ liquor again!</p>
<p>Whelp! </p>
<p>Me 12:41<br/>I’m fine. I wasn’t drunk, just very tired and out of it, but considering some of the texts I sent you I might as well have been.</p>
<p>It was true, unfortunately, and because of that Kuroo could remember a lot of what he’d written the night before. Sure, his memory was a bit foggy with sleep, but he would very much have liked to forget those messages entirely. More importantly he wanted Kenma to forget them. He scrolled up in the convo to get an overview of the damage. Sigh, it really wasn’t a good idea to let Kuroo use a phone at night. About an hour after Kenma had said good night was when Kuroo’s brain had seemingly short circuited damaging his thought to text filter beyond repair. </p>
<p>Me 1:14<br/>You know what I jus realised? If invisble girl managed to get into the hero coures but her querk wouldnt have halped against the robots. That means shes super ripped!!!!!!!!!!! but noone knos cuz shes invisibel 🤯🤯🤯</p>
<p>Me 1:49<br/>Both Shigeijdfw and Deku have red shues!!!!! wht is the hiddn meanin??????????</p>
<p>Me 2:18<br/>NOooooooooo!!!!!!!!! Dont hurt my childern!!!!!!!!!</p>
<p>Kuroo supposed these made some sense. He had been watching My Hero last night and hadn’t been paying attention to his typing, just wanting to share his thoughs as they popped into his head. Unfortunately, things got a lot worse later on.</p>
<p>Me 2:58<br/>hes sooo pretty im gonna die!!!!!!</p>
<p>Me 3:00<br/>shouls i ask him out??????? i think ishould mayby………</p>
<p>Me 3:03 <br/>hes cool n smart n funny n hes jus the best, i kno u like kashi but u kno im right hes the bst!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
<p>Fuck!</p>
<p>He had not meant to send that to Kenma. It was embarrassing enough that he wrote things like that to Bokuto at 3 in the morning. This was absolutely mortifying. If he’s lucky maybe Kenma didn’t read those exact texts. He could have seen the weird bnha theories, rolled his eyes and then scrolled down to the last thing he’d sent which was a text that simply read gnightifjngvsfsn. Kuroo was pretty sure that he’d fallen asleep in the middle of typing it. But of course luck could never be on Kuroo’s side.</p>
<p>Kitten &lt;3 12:47<br/>Good then you don’t have a hangover and I can ask about it.<br/>Who were you talking about? </p>
<p>FUCK!</p>
<p>Me 12:48<br/>I don’t really remember, think I meant to send that to Boku, tho</p>
<p>The only thing Kuroo had going for him at this point was that this wasn’t a verbal conversation because he knew Kenma would have been able to spot that lie a mile away. </p>
<p>Kitten &lt;3 12:50<br/>You tell Boku about your crush but not me? I thought we were supposed to be best friends?!</p>
<p>Fuck, fuck, fick, fuck, fuck!</p>
<p>Me 12:52<br/>I don’t have a crush! I don’t know what you’re talking about.</p>
<p>So, maybe the fact that they’re not talking face to face isn’t actually helping at all, because apparently Kenma can tell when he’s lying over text as well.</p>
<p>Kitten &lt;3 12:54<br/>I’m coming over</p>
<p>–//–</p>
<p>Kenma was torn between several different emotions. He was feeling upset to the point of nausea at the thought of Kuroo liking someone. He was sad that Kuroo hadn’t told him about it, even though they were supposed to be best friends, but he had told freaking Bokuto! And then there was the small glimmer of hope that he tried his hardest to suppress. The thought that the reason he hadn’t told him was because it was him he liked.</p>
<p>All this was going through Kenma’s head as he resisted the urge to run the whole way over to Kuroo’s house. As he reached his destination he was hit with a wave of anxiety. Why had he thought this was a good idea again? Before he had time to change his mind and head back home, however, the door opened, revealing a sheepish looking Kuroo.<br/>“Heey,” he greeted as he let Kenma in. “I… um…”</p>
<p>Kenma wasn’t used to seeing Kuroo look so anxious. It’d been years since anybody would have looked at the two of them and pegged Kuroo for the shy one, but in that moment Kenma was probably the more confident of the two. Kenma wasn’t sure he particularly liked that, since it meant starting the conversation fell on him. That wasn’t something he was very good at so the two friends ended up just sitting on the couch in awkward silence for several minutes. Then they both spoke at the same time.</p>
<p>“I…” Kuroo began again, while Kenma said:</p>
<p>“Why..?” They broke off upon realising the other was talking as well and they started giggling as the tension was broken. When they’d calmed down Kuroo gestured for Kenma to go first. </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked, steeling himself for the answer. Kuroo studied his hands for several moments, as though they were the most interesting artifacts in a museum, the hesitation clear on his face. Then he turned to face Kenma, his expression hardening into resolve.</p>
<p>“Because it’s you, you’re the person I was talking about.” Kuroo immediately looked away again, this time admiring a stain on the wallpaper. Meanwhile Kenma’s heart was doing somersaults and squealing in happiness.</p>
<p>“Oh,” was all he got out. Kuroo glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, trying to gauge if the reaction was positive or negative. “Oh,” Kenma said again, this time sounding more amazed rather than surprised. “You… like me?” </p>
<p>Kuroo gave a quick nod and it seemed to take all of his willpower to not get up and flee the scene. Kenma really had to give him an answer already, but for some reason the words got stuck in his throat, even though admitting his feelings should be the easiest thing in the world in this situation. Then Kuroo looked at him again, and his eyes were sad because he’d assumed Kenma didn’t feel the same and he was about to say something about how it was okay that he didn’t like him back and then he would leave and it would be too late. Before he had time to overthink it, or even think about it at all, Kenma gave up on words, replacing them with action. </p>
<p>“It’s okay if…–hmpf,” Kuroo started to say, but was cut off as Kenma pressed their lips together. He’d never kissed anyone before and he didn’t really know what to do with his hands, or with anything really. It was very awkward, but it was worth it to feel Kuroo relax against him once he realised what was happening. The kiss didn’t last very long. Only a couple of seconds. Then Kuroo pulled away and stared at him with an incredulous look in his eyes and the hint of a smile in his lips.</p>
<p>“Does that mean you like me too?” </p>
<p>Kenma nodded and the smile fully broke out on Kuroo’s face and it was soon mirrored on Kenma’s. For a moment they just sat there, smiling at each other. Then they leaned in for another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>